


The Professor and the Cat

by QueenOfTheCourt



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Scientist!Rei, Sex, Weird, based on one shot, demon plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCourt/pseuds/QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazumi Nagisa is a normal university student, aside from the fact that he had cat ears and a tail. How did this happen? Blame the stupid scientist who lives next door to him. He didn't want to get involved with anything this man did, yet somehow ,Ryugazaki Rei managed to give him ears and a tail. Nagisa just desperately wants them gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So as I read a yaoi one shot- I decided to do a Reigisa version.   
> original one-shot is not mine I just used to concept.

Nagisa Hazuki, 19 years old, pretty boring and normal University student. Though there is one thing about him that isn't normal. One day he just showed up to class with cat ears, a tail, and a lot of anger. The poor blonde was forced into this by the handsome yet stupid scientist who lived next door. Sure the way his purple eyes looked at Nagisa was nice, but now he was just a simple fucking tool. Ryugazaki Rei _tries_ to get rid of the ears and tail he conjugated but every time Nagisa just leaves with the same things he came in with. Finally after two months he was willing to try everything.

 

A door burst open and in walked the usual loud mouth, Nagisa. He's had a look of disgust on his face every sing time he was here. The house of Ryugazaki Rei and a hateful place for him.

"Yo! You getting rid of my ears today or-" The male stopped talking when he noticed there wasn't anyone here. _Probably out shopping. For more shit to make this worse._ he thought as he turned his head to see some plant.

Nagisa walked over to it and examined it. It looked like any normal spider plant but with thicker leaves. They hung off the edge of the pot and in everyway looked normal. Slowly, he picked up the plant and observed it closer. It had fuzz on all the leaves as well and was well kept. Rei must've liked this plant a lot to take such good care of it. Maybe if he killed it then the scientist would work quicker at getting him back to normal.

"Hey, Rei!" he called as if the bluenette was in the house. "If you don't get rid of my ears and tail today I'll break you plant thing!" Nagisa yelled so he could be heard throughout the whole house. As there was a long silence, Nagisa realized he wasn't home. He let out a heavy sigh, turned around, and screamed. The plant fell to the floor because of the shock Nagisa went through. There stood Rei in all his glory. Just stood there quietly and observing Nagisa.

"If you break the plant then you're stuck with the ears forever." he sneered.

Pushing up his red glasses, he picked up the plant and handed in to the still shaken Nagisa.

"Suck the juices from the leaves and you'll probably turn back to normal. But I want to know everything. How it tastes, what it feels like, everything." Rei ordered and took out a pen and note pad to write down the information.

Easily complying, Nagisa bit down on the end of one leaf until he felt a juice dripping in his mouth. At that point he started to suck the juices into his mouth and swallow them.

"The plant is soft but the juice is bitter." he said to a watchful Rei. Of course he writes down what he says. "Anyways, how can this help get rid of-" Nagisa was cut off as the plant wrapped around him and he tumbled to the floor. "The hell!?" he screamed.

The leaves of the plant started to mover around his body, searching for something. As Nagisa tried to yell at Rei to get them off, one flew into his mouth. Another started to wiggle it's way in and around his ear. There were more than the original amount of leaves, what was with this plant.

Rei just chuckled softly and adjusted his glasses. Taking the one in Nagisa's mouth out he stared at it as it flailed around in his hand. What a perfect situation.

"Get these offa me!" Nagisa called to the scientist who seemed to be zoning out.

"Please don't think ill of me, but my first priority is investigating how this works." he said and placed the leaf back onto Nagisa's body.

Kneeling, Rei grabbed Nagisa's shirt and started to undo the buttons. He got through a few wails and hits from the boy but he managed to the the shirt off. The pants and boxers came off without any trouble. Hazuki Nagisa now sat naked in Ryugazaki Rei's house. Plants were violating him too.

 After a few more screams from Nagisa, Rei concluded something about the plants. "They look for fluids." was all he said as the plants moved.

One of the leaves moved to his right nipple and started to twirl around it. A second one came after and the two started to abuse the pink nub. One was getting into his bely button. Another was in between his legs and swirling around his cock. At that one he let out a loud moan. Why was he going through this?! Tears were forming in his eyes as he let out another moan. Though, the plant finally started to detach itself from Nagisa.

"Thank you for your time." Rei said and patted Nagisa's head.

Getting up on his knees Nagisa wiped away some on the goo that surrounded his body from the plants. Though there was one plant left that crawled up his leg. "No!" he screamed as the one left slid it's way inside his ass. The tears came a lot quicker and he let out a loud moan as it moved inside of him.

"R-Rei!" he pleaded as it squirmed it's way deeper.

Rei knelt down in front of Nagisa's face and grabbed his chin. Pulling his chin up so they could look in the eyes, Nagisa realized that Rei was smirking.

"What is it Nagisa?" he asked sadistically.

It pushed deeper and Nagisa let out another moan. "I-I can Ahh! I can handle guh!" every time he tried to speak he just let out a loud moan as it moved. So very quickly he spoke one sentence.

"I can handle anything from you but I can't stand getting raped by a thing like this!" he stated before he moaned again.

You could actually hear something breaking as Rei stared at the blonde blank faced. Slowly, the red glasses came off and a large smirk appeared.

"Sorry." he grabbed the plant and roughly pulled it out of Nagisa who let out another loud moan. "He belongs to me."

Rei pulled the boy onto his lap and kissed him softly. As Nagisa returned the kiss, Rei deepened it and licked his bottom lip. Quickly, the mouth opened and the two's tongues started to mingle. Rei tasted the bitterness of the plant from Nagisa's tongue.

As the heatedly kissed, Nagisa's hands found Rei's belt. The both pulled away to breathe and were already panting heavily. Nagisa made quick work of Rei's belt and ha it removed almost instantly. His pants were then pushed down to his knees.

As soon as he was rid of his pants, Rei kissed Nagisa again and lined his member up with Nagisa puckered hole. Instead of slowly pushing in, he thrusted in with pure force. Nagisa let out a moan and a lewd meow. _Too much like a cat now, Nagisa._ Rei smirked as he continued to thrust into the blonde.

"More. More." Nagisa chanted as he kept moving. The bluenette decided to speed up his pace to comply to what he wanted. Nagisa kept moaning as Rei took his hand and started to pump his cock. "I can't be the only one enjoying this." he spoke sadistically again.

After a few minutes, they both came and fell on the floor; Rei on top of Nagisa.

 

 

"Oi!" Nagisa called about an hour later. He sat in Rei's kitchen drinking some green tea. "I thought you said the juice would get rid of my ears and tail."

"I said probably." He responded and pushed up his glasses.

Rei himself was drinking green tea as well but he was standing. The two were fully clothed, and Nagisa still had the cat ears and tail. Rei leaned over the table and softly planted a kiss on Nagisa's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow to try again?"

**Author's Note:**

> This took effort! I swear if I ever write like this before school I give everyone permission to kill me.


End file.
